Administration Core (Sundquist. Director) Two different staff members will help to ensure that Center business and finances are administered efficiently. Following the guidelines in the RFA, we have requested salary support for a Center Administrator. This person will be housed in Sundquist's outer office, and will be responsible for daily Center administration. His/her duties will include shipping and tracking of all samples for high throughput structural studies, making logistical arrangements for Center meetings, maintaining the Center webpage, handling Center correspondence, dealing with purchasing issues, etc. Center finances will be administered by Ms. Michele Pasker, who is currently the accounts administrator in the Department of Biochemistry at the University of Utah. Ms. Pasker has now been working in the department for more than a year, and during this time she has implemented a number of substantial improvements to our accounting system, including the generation of automated monthly accounting and projected annual budget balances. Note that our organizational scheme has the advantage that each core has a set annual budget, which will minimize the central accounting decisions while maximizing accountability.